the secret
by yukii04
Summary: "Todo había empezado como una forma de desahogarse, de liberarse de las presiones por ganar el GPF y una compañera del colegio le dijo que ella salía a bailar cada vez que se sentía frustrada.Fue a un lugar donde pudo notar, dejaban pasar menores de edad, pero se equivocó" PLIROY LEMON yuriTRAP MES PLIROY


_**Este fic es parte del "mes pliroy/jjurio: primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "team JJurio"**_

 _ **Prompt del día 3:**_ _ **travestismo**_ _ **.**_

 **Advertencia** **: este fic contiene lemon y ooc, por lo que si no te gusta este tipo de contenidos o los ítems planteados anteriormente, no lo leas.**

Todo había empezado como una forma de desahogarse, de liberarse de las presiones por ganar el GPF y una compañera del colegio le dijo que ella salía a bailar cada vez que se sentía frustrada. El pequeño ruso siguió su consejo, se vistió de esa forma tan llamativa, digna de él, y fue a un lugar donde pudo notar, dejaban pasar menores de edad, pero se equivocó.

-no puedes pasar, niño- dijo el hombre con voz gruesa y rasposa.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Yuri viendo de reojo a una chica que aparentaba su edad, incluso menos, hablar con un hombre que doblaba su altura.

-eres menor de edad ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?- preguntó el mayor frunciendo el ceño.

-lo siento- respondió el ruso.

Podía armar una escena que solo el hada rusa era capaz de hacer, pero no estaba en sus planes. El fin era entrar a ese lugar, y notó perfectamente el patrón de menores de edad dentro del lugar.

 _Chicas._

Yuri no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, y si alguien le decía que estaría en esa situación el día anterior, lo hubiese golpeado en los bajos gritándole incoherencias en ruso. Pero ahí estaba, con una pollera rosa con lentejuelas, un saco holgado negro para no dejar ver la carecía de busto y unas sandalias negras con brillos. Todo sin contar el leve maquillaje que tenía y la coleta con un moño negro que lo hacían ver más femenino de ser posible.

Pero no estaba solo, su amiga, la genia a la que se lo ocurrió esto estaba con él, después de todo, ella lo había vestido así. Al llegar a la puerta el hombre las miró y preguntó por sus nombres.

-yo soy Alisa y ella es Julia- dijo segura de sí sin notar como Yuri rodaba sus ojos ante el tan creativo nombre que su amiga le había puesto.

-pasen- dijo serio moviendo el cordón de terseopelo rojo que impedía el pase.

Al estar dentro el rubio le hizo una cantidad de gestos obscenos al hombre de la puerta que no era capaz de describir, él no los vio, pero Alisa si, provocándole una carcajada.

-la cosa es así Julia~- comenzó a hablar la chica alargando la última silaba. – primero pasa una banda y después todo estalla, puedes hacer prácticamente lo que quieras, no me sorprendería que entres en confianza rápidamente- dijo mientras arrastraba al rubio entre la multitud de gente llegando a un pequeño sector de mesas.

-no entiendo como esto de relaja, hay olor a transpiración, mucho ruido y demasiada gente- Yuri tomó asiento junto a su amiga viendo la cantidad de hormonas amontonadas que había en el lugar.

-ya veras, mi pequeña Julia- dijo acariciando su mano como una madre sobreprotectora y riendo ante la reacción de desagrado del otro. Alisa no sabía si reír por como la miró, o reír porque aunque este vestido como niña seguía teniendo las piernas abiertas bajo la mesa.

Un mes, todo un mes había pasado en los que esos cuatro viernes y esos tres sábados Yuri no faltaba al antro. Hasta ya lo conocían, lo saludaban con un " _hey, julia"_ cada vez que entraba y hasta pasaban su canción favorita cuando llegaba, después de todo, el rubio sea patinador o una simple adolescente, siempre llamaba la atención y atraía las hormonas.

Pero todo su mundo se desmoronó con solo girar la vista al lugar de donde provenía un sonido de un vaso romperse.

Una chica de cabello claro salió corriendo del lugar dejando a alguien muy confundido y limpiándose la piña colada del rostro.

El problema para Yuri no era la escena en sí, sino quien estaba al lado de ella, la chica que acababa de salir corriendo acababa de derramar su trago sobre un hombre que hablaba nada más y nada menos que con JJ.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron el ruso se volteó rápidamente volviendo su vista a la gaseosa que tenía entre las manos, rezando porque Jean no lo reconozca. Pero muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Se volteó nuevamente al sentir una mano en su hombro y con resignación, nada más ver esos ojos celestes, tapó su boca con su mano.

-no digas nada- dijo cerca de su oído intentando que este lo escuchase con tanto ruido estruendoso agobiándolos. Tomó a JJ de la mono y lo dirigió a una habitación donde guardaban abrigos cerrando la puerta tras entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, gatita? Pareces acostumbrado- dijo Jean sentándose al borde de la cama repleta de tapados y camperones.

-mira Leroy, sé que no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo pero po…- Yuri estaba dispuesto a rogar porque el canadiense mantuviese su secreto, pero no pudo continuar ya que sintió los labios del mayor rozar los suyos.

-no diré nada…- dijo al repararse del menor.- solo si le haces un trabajo al rey- una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en su rostro pero fue rápidamente borrada al ver la reacción del otro.

-claro, ni que tuviese que estar bajo amenaza- sus propias manos se entrelazaron detrás de la nuca del mayor haciendo que este lo tome por la cintura.

-¿y ese cambio de actitud? Nunca pensé que serias tan fácil- comentó dejando un beso en su cuello.

-no soy fácil, ese es el punto, vengo todas las semanas a un centro de hormonas agitadas, no tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenía de follar, pero no me iba a ir con cualquiera, menos mal que estás tú- explicó dejándose mimar.

-¿que tengo yo de diferente?- cuestionó antes de volver a unir sus labios.

-básicamente, una vida que conozco, una estúpida reputación que conozco y un cuerpo que conozco, toma nota, no cambiarte en el mismo vestuario que el tipo que te vuelve loco- y volvió a unir sus labios con desesperación, esta vez en un beso más apasionado en el que el moreno pidió permiso para introducir su lengua a lo que el otro correspondió instantáneamente.

-¿seguro que no estás en celo?- río el mayor por lo bajo.

-idiota, no soy un animal, solo que me gustas desde hace mucho- confesó sonrojado a más no poder, y aunque Jean moría de ternura, el puñetazo en sus costillas lo hizo volver a la realidad. -¿y dejamos la charla para después y vamos a tu departamento?-

-de acuerdo _my lady-_ su mirada se centró en la falda rosa de encaje del rubio mientras que este caminaba frente a él. – El rosa te queda bien-

-cállate, inútil- a paso firme salieron del lugar para llegar al auto del mayor. - ¿y tú prometida?-

-sí que estas coladito por mí- dijo al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Terminamos, un hombre comprometido no debería venir a estos lugares-

-un niño tampoco-

Al llegar al departamento de JJ, Yuri lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en el baño.

-¿estás bien, mi reina?- preguntó el canadiense del otro lado de la puerta de madera.

-sí, solo me quiero sacar el maquillaje- pese a todo, era lo único que aún le molestaba.

Yuri se había acostumbrado a muchas cosas y aprendido a sobrellevar otras, el vestirse como quinceañera normal dos o tres veces a la semana le hizo forzarse a ser más considerado y delicado con los sentimientos de los demás. A fin de cuentas, esa falda hizo lo que nadie había logrado hacer: _que el pequeño vándalo ruso sienta empatía._

Aprendió a no insultar a las personas por cada tontería que dicen y llegó a poder expresar sus sentimientos con claridad. Su amiga Alisa jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que el rubio tuviese tantos cambios por una simple tela y un nombre falso.

-¿te cuidaste todo este tiempo verdad? Digo, alcohol, drogas, pervertidos…- JJ enumeraba las cosas que había visto nada más entrar y sentarse en la barra, pero se detuvo en seco al ver salir a Yuri del baño sin maquillaje y con el pelo suelto.

La imagen a JJ se le hizo tremendamente adorable, el rubio tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y apretaba con sus puños el borde de la pollera a la vez que dirigía su mirada a sus ojos celestes.

-me vas a matar- el canadiense se sentó en la cama y suspiró intentando regular su ritmo cardiaco. –Soy gay- declaró mirándose los pies, pero al alzar la mirada vio a Yuri frente a él levantando la pollera dejando ver sus boxers de leopardo. –Soy jodidamente gay, estuve viviendo en una mentira-

-no seas idiota- comenzó un rubio aún sonrojado dejando caer a tela y sentándose en su regazo. –Llevabas saliendo con Isabella desde siempre, y nunca lo has hecho con otro hombre ¿verdad?- su mano se posó en su rostro viendo como asentía.- aún no sabes si eres gay, solo considérame un experimento- y lo empujó sobre la cama sentándose sobre su pecho.

-como te cambió esa falda- dijo Jean ronco moviendo las caderas del rubio hasta que quedara sobre su miembro.

-no es " _esa falda"_ son _las_ faldas- comenzó a refregar sus muslos contra el miembro del mayor por sobre la tela.

-bueno, me gusta, el otro Yuri es más divertido, pero las fantasías que voy a hacer realidad con este- volteó sus cuerpos dejando al ruso bajo él y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación y humedad, no dudando en jugar con su legua.

-…Julia- dijo entre besos a lo que JJ lo miró confundido antes de descender a su cuello. – ese es el estúpido nombre que me puso mi amiga-

-es lindo- la manos de JJ se encargaron de retirar el saco negro que tanto molestaba como barrera entre él y la piel del menor.

Yuri sentía como las grandes y fuertes manos de Jean delineaban su contorno pero al llegar al elástico de la dichosa falda se detuvo en seco y se sacó la camisa para levantar la tela rosa y retirar la ropa interior del menor.

-lo siente, gatita, no soy delicado- advirtió metiendo en seco un dedo en su interior provocándole un quejido de dolor.

-¿Quién pidió que lo seas?- preguntó rodeando su cintura con sus piernas.

-te va a doler- afirmó metiendo el segundo digito.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? También eran nuevo en esto- Plisetsky no era estúpido, sabía que le iba a doler, pero tenía que tranquilizar al mayor, ni se imaginaba lo mal parado que iba a quedar si este estaba tan nervioso como parecía.

Yuri se dejó invadir por la sensación de los dedos del otro abrirse y jugar dentro de él, arqueo la espalda apretando las sabanas y dejó caer sus piernas para que JJ pudiese entrar mejor, si le iba a doler era capaz de soportarlo por tener el placer que le generaría el miembro del mayor dentro de él.

Y como si escuchara sus suplicas internas, el canadiense retiró los dedos de su interior para comenzar a sentir su glande abrirse paso en su interior. Su espalda se arqueó aún más y su nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión que sentía mientras sus labios se separaban y dejaban ver la saliva acumulada que había dentro de su boca, y adornado con un hermoso rojo en sus mejillas y sintiendo como volvía a rodear su cintura con sus piernas a JJ se le hizo la imagen más erótica que vio en su vida.

El resto fue trabajo de un impulso, un impulso que lo obligó a besar los labios rosados e hinchados del menor provocando que el resto de su miembro entre en él sin mucho cuidado, por lo que Yuri tomó la espalda de mayor dejando marcas de arañazos en esta que probablemente dolerían al otro día, pero sabía que no era lo único que iba a doler. Jean comenzó a moverse una vez que sintió que el menor se relajaba y comenzaron las estocadas.

Una, dos y tres hasta que entraron en confianza y ambos cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo en busca de más calor.

El ruido de la cama contra la madera y los gemidos se mesclaron con el sonido de sus cuerpos provocando una melodía que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, y decir que lo disfrutaban es poco, solo hicieron falta unas cuantas embestidas más y un par de movimientos de mano para que el menor se corriera entre sus vientres desnudos y solo unos segundos más tarde JJ acabo dentro del rubio. El mayor se dejó caer al lado del otro viendo como este a duras penas lograba darse vuelta y acurrucarse en su pecho.

-lamento haber terminado dentro- susurró acariciando su cabello.

-no importa, mientras me prestes la ducha y una sudadera hasta que se seque mi ropa…- dijo sintiendo el líquido en su falda.

-mi casa es tu casa- respondió abrazándolo y sintiendo más el calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no me sacaste la falda?- preguntó sintiéndola pegajosa.

-fantasías mías- dijo mirando al techo.

¿Acaso JJ quiere follarlo desde antes? _Es una pregunta estúpida ¿Quién no quiere follarse al tigre de hilo de Rusia?_

 **FIN**

 **Perdón porlo del vaso, pero tenía que poner a JJ y al principio iba a ser isabella pero no los quería dejar como hdp s y así quedó.**

 **Bueno, como vieron, parte de mes Pliroy y estOY MUY EMOCIONADA!**

 **Me calmo x3 también lamento mucho el ooc pero era necesario para la –mini-historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Bessotes!**

 **Yukii~**


End file.
